


Checking Out Your Babe

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: But Not Between Adrianne and Gen, Butch/Femme, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Genital Piercing, Homophobic Language, Infidelity, Ruthless Top Adrianne, Size Difference, Straight Girl Kink, Straight Girl Turned Very Gay, Throw Me To The Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When straight-fuckboy band One Dick Pony joins Fuckpig on tour, Adrianne finds herself giving a lustful fuck about the lead singer's girlfriend.</p><p>(A note about the timeline: this takes place about a year before Jensen is even a splash of come in Jared's eye.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Out Your Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> because i like writing butch girls in bands taking care pretty girls who belong to asshole dudes who don't know how fuck their girlfriends.
> 
> as always, this verse is fucking filthy. if that bothers you even vaguely, please leave now.
> 
> title from the tribe 8 song.

When Joni and the Clit Licks had to pull out of the West Coast leg of Fuckpig’s longest year of touring to date, it was the closest Adrianne had ever come to walking out. It had taken her two years to talk the guys into letting all-girl band to open for them, and a week before the tour was due to start in Phoenix, the band imploded.

Chad had saved their asses by hooking them up with One Dick Pony, some regular old hetero hardcore-metal-whateverthefuck band he knows, and so now, on the eve of what was supposed to be the best month of Adrianne’s life, she’s on tour with a bunch of breeders.

Bad mood doesn’t really fucking cover it.

“Chad, what the fuck are you doing?”

Adrianne has three bags of mic cords and drumsticks and clothes and dildos around her body and one of Jason’s bass guitar cases hanging from her hand, and she’s stopped right in the middle of the parking lot where they’re loading up the U-Haul that follows the bus with all their shit, staring at Chad who is struggling with shit that says _One Dick Pony_ all over it while it piss-pours rain.

“Oh, uh,” Chad says, struggling with the rolling drumcase all by his scrawny-ass self while the fucker Adrianne assumes is the lead singer talks on the phone just inside the nice, dry trailer. “Their guys are running a little behind, and I just wanted to--”

“No,” Adrianne says, marching toward him with the hundred added pounds of crap she’s carrying, speaking quietly when she gets close enough for Chad to hear her. “That’s not how we fuckin’ work. We’re professionals. I get that they’re your friends, but they can figure out their own shit. _We_ need you right now. Jared’s on the bus because he’s still got the fuckin’ flu, and Jeff and Momo are still with Manns talking to that record label that--”

“I know,” Chad says, ducking his head, looking like a drowned rat. “I know, Adri, ‘m sorry. Look, let me just… I can’t leave the drums out here. Can you maybe help me? Please?”

Adrianne looks one more time up at the dude in the trailer who seems to be laughing with whoever he’s on the phone with.

“Who’s that fuck?" she asks.

“Ian,” Chad replies, frowning back at the trailer. “He’s a friend. I’ve known him since--”

“Hey, Ian!” 

The guy looks up at the sound of Adrianne’s voice, and he holds up a hand to wordlessly ask for a minute. Adrianne grits her teeth.

“Who the fuck does he--”

“Um, um,” comes a female voice, sounding panicked. “Can I, um--”

Adrianne and Chad both turn around to see a petite girl in a black crop top and hair touching the middle of her back in a long soaked wave carrying several mic stand cases that seem to weigh more than she does. They both lunge for her out of instinct when she starts to fall, and Chad grabs the girl while Adrianne uses the only hand she has left to wrap around the cases before they hit the waterlogged pavement.

“Gen, shit! Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking? You’re too little to be carrying all those cases!” Chad pushes her to stand upright with the biggest eyes Adrianne’s ever seen on him, and she can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Jesus, Chad, she’s not a fucking child,” she says.

“I don’t mean… shit.” Chad leans back on the drumcase that refuses to move with his slight weight. “So, uh. Adrianne, this is Gen. She’s Ian’s girlfriend. Adri’s the drummer for Fuckpig.”

“I can do it,” Gen tells Adrianne, big brown eyes on her defiantly, her full mouth pulled into a frown.

“It’s not that I don’t think you can do it, babe. It’s that it’s not your _fucking_ job!” She yells the end of her sentence over at the dry U-Haul where Ian is still talking on the goddamn phone, and she tightens her grip on everything she’s holding as she sucks in a breath to keep yelling. “Get off the phone, you asshole. Come help us carry _your fucking shit!_ ”

“Uh, Ian, this is Adrianne!” Chad calls out over the rain, sounding nervous about an impending brawl.

Ian marches down the ramp and into the rain wearing a backwards baseball cap and a Slipknot shirt, and Adrianne wants to fucking curbstomp his ass on the spot, on principle. He opens his mouth to say something the second he gets close enough, but Adrianne lifts all the mic stand cases Gen had been carrying and shoves them at him with enough force to make him stumble back.

“Take your fucking shit to the trailer and help us with the drum case. If you’re going to be using _our_ roadie and not paying him, you’re sure as fuck not going to get out of helping either.” She meets Ian’s eyes head-on, just fucking daring him to say something back to her. She realizes she’s a full three inches taller than him, and it just makes her want to kick him in the dick even more.

“She’s the drummer in our--” Chad starts to say to Ian.

“ _C’mon_ , Chad!” Adrianne yells, heading toward the bus.

“Here, let me…” Gen says where she’s jogging to keep up with Adrianne’s long legs. She takes Jason’s case from her hand and carries it with two of her own, and neither of them say a word until they’re up the ramp and inside the trailer, stacking everything nice and tight so it won’t move too much during the drive.

“Hey, we’ve got this,” Adrianne tells her as Ian and Chad struggle with the drums, wiping her soaked face off with the back of her arm. “Why don’t you go to our bus and find a towel and dry off? Just hang tight for a bit. Jared’s on there sleeping, but you can watch TV or whatever.”

Gen looks over at Ian and then back up at Adrianne, her arms folded up and drawing Adrianne’s eyes down to the tiny clench of her waist, to her little tits in that barely-existent scrap of fabric she’s using as a t-shirt.

“Hey,” Adrianne says, a little softer, reaching out to drag the edge of her knuckle over the slight curve of Gen’s exposed hipbone. “Go ahead. If he gives you any shit, you come find me. I’m itchin’ for a fight right now.”

A smile tugs on one side of Gen’s mouth, and Adrianne grins at the sight of it.

“Okay,” Gen replies, blinking her wet eyelashes and looking up at Adrianne through them.

 _Fuck,_ she’s so tiny. Adrianne could pick her up with one arm, no fuckin’ problem.

“Go on, little bit.” Adrianne nods toward the trailer before turning to rearrange Momo’s bass.

“I’m not little!” Gen calls back over her shoulder as she starts back down the ramp.

Adrianne turns to watch her go, her eyes not leaving her tight ass in those jeans until she disappears onto the bus.

 

“Tell me when.”

“N-Not yet,” Chloe says, her hands fumbling and trembling when they reach down to grab at Adrianne’s forearm, trying to pull her in harder, deeper.

Adrianne moves to her elbows and knees on the fold-out couch, the biggest flat surface on the whole bus, and she settles in for the final lap, mouth already flooded with anticipation.

She punches harder into Chloe’s cunt, surrounded by unbelievable heat and clutching, sopping pink, and she leans down to give her swollen clit a flick with her tongue ring and a quick suck while the whole couch shakes with her movements.

“Shit!” 

Adrianne’s hair is yanked on hard as she’s hauled forward, her nose bumping into Chloe’s shaved lips but she doesn’t miss a beat, keeps on fucking her with the same commitment to rhythm she has onstage, her arm muscles burning with the effort, her hand cramped but god, it’s in fucking heaven so who cares.

“N-Now, ohmygod, now!”

Adrianne yanks her hand out just as Chloe’s hips snap up, her thighs shuddering as she squirts all over Adrianne, soaking her entire face, her sweaty, wild hair, and her tits.

She moans like a dying man, dropping her face down to catch the spray, drinking it down like it’s the goddamn Fountain of Youth. Chloe is honest to fuck crying now, her legs squeezed together around Adrianne’s head as she falls apart on the flimsy mattress, and when Adrianne tries to get up she gasps, reaching down for her muscled bicep to clutch desperately.

“Keep fucking me,” Chloe begs, her black eyeliner smudged, the words hitching as she gasps for breath. Adrianne smirks up at her, licks her dripping mouth, and tucks her fingers in close to each other for round three.

 

She stays on the couch for awhile after Chloe leaves, staring at the ceiling and chain-smoking Jeff’s cigarettes with her tired hand. She throws on some jeans and a wifebeater and puts the couch back together, gathering all the towels they’d laid down to fuck on and tossing them in the back of the bus where all the jizz and sweat-soaked shit goes.

Chad fucking hates doing their laundry.

The bus door opens after she’s settled back on the couch, and she doesn’t look up from her phone where she’s texting Momo right away. 

“Get me a burger?” she asks, smirking at the picture of the fucked out boy apparently snoozing next to Jason in some nearby motel, still covered in jizz and wearing a jockstrap. 

“Extra tomato, no cheese. Right?”

Adrianne looks up at the sound of a female voice, leaning forward to drop her phone on the coffee table and to ash in the empty whiskey glass. It’s Gen, Ian’s girlfriend, and she’s wearing a hole-eaten Megadeth shirt and big, red-framed glasses, looking shy and uncertain and like she wants to ask a question.

Adrianne smirks at her and leans back, lifting one of her long legs and pressing her naked foot to the edge of the coffee table.

“What?” she asks, her eyes on Gen while dudes settle in around the coffee table and dig burgers out of bags.

“You’re, um,” Gen says, nodding at Adrianne because her hands are full of drinks in carriers. “All wet. Did you go swimming?”

Adrianne outright grins for that, reaching up to tuck one of the sopping wet strands of blonde hair behind her ear and lick her fingers afterwards.

“You could say that,” she says.

“Adri’s the squirt king,” Chad says, grabbing a handful of ketchup packs from the bottom of the bag and dropping them on the table. “It makes up, like. At least a quarter of her diet.”

“At least half of it today,” Adrianne informs him, taking the burger Jared offers her and unwrapping it with one hand. “Chloe was like Old fucking Faithful.”

“Oh,” Gen replies, her cheeks battling her glasses for the brightest red in the room, her brown eyes absolutely massive behind the glinting glass. “ _Oh._ ”

“Gen, put the drinks down and relax,” Ian says impatiently, snapping his fingers and gesturing for her to sit. “Don’t go gettin’ all weird because there’s a dyke in the room.”

“You don’t get to fuckin’ call me that, you straight fuck,” Adrianne warns him, snatching the napkin Jared holds out to her and glaring. 

“I don’t… it doesn’t bother me that Adrianne is a lesbian.” Gen sits cross-legged in front of the coffee table and grabs one of the burgers, not looking up as she unwraps it, her cheeks still pink.

“Gen grew up on a horse farm in Montana,” Ian informs Adrianne, munching on soggy fries and talking with his mouth full. “A lot of square dancin’ and real close cousins, am I right, babe?”

“Will somebody put a movie in?” Jared says, barely holding in a sigh that would reveal just how irritated he is, still sounding a little congested from what is now a cold instead of the flu. “Chad, ass up. Go put something in.”

“Don’t tell me to put my ass up, Padalecki,” Chad replies, scampering to obey like a dog anyway. “You know what happened last time.”

“Not while I’m eating!” Adrianne yells with a mouthful of burger. 

“I really don’t mind,” Gen says quietly from across the table as she wipes her small hands on a thin napkin, her eyes actually on Adrianne. “Like… at all.”

It’s noisy around them while the boys argue over DVDs, but Adrianne’s looking at Gen and Gen alone.

“Good,” she smirks, letting her legs fall apart in a sprawl as she leans back with her burger in her lap, loving every second of Gen’s nervousness and how fast her eyes flick away.

God, she fucking loves straight girls.

 

“You lemme call you baby, lemme call you mama, you let me cunt that ass of yours, so now I think I wanna…” Jeff snarls into the microphone, his voice absolutely wrecked by the end of the show, right here at the very end of their last song. 

Adrianne’s arms are burning like they’re on fire as she rushes to keep up with Jared’s searing guitar, her eyes closed, focused on all the voices singing along while she spreads her legs and angles her hips down, letting her clit press flat against the stool and the seam of her jeans.

Coming onstage always gives the best fucking orgasms.

“Load it up! Load it up! Load. It. Up!” The entire place screams, the walls vibrating with the sound bursting through the speakers. Adrianne throws her head back and comes hard, letting it shake all through her while the crowd cheers so loudly it obliterates all other lingering sounds.

She comes back into herself with Jeff walking past her with a smirk on his face, and she takes Jared’s hand when it’s offered and lets him help her up.

“Sex fiend,” he teases, draping an arm over Adrianne’s shoulders while he hands his guitar off to Chad. 

“You’re just jealous that you can’t bust a nut onstage,” she replies, wrapping an arm around his lean waist and grinning stupidly as they maze through the dark backstage to get to the dressing room.

“That’s what you think,” he says with a viciously filthy little smile before he leans in to kiss her cheek and pulls away, leaving her for a reason she hasn’t quite figured out in her creamy-cunt state.

“That was… amazing,” comes a soft voice in the dark, one that makes her immediately stop in her tracks, her busted-up Docs planted firmly to keep her standing. Her eyes finally adjust to the darkness and she sees Gen there in her sliced up t-shirt that leaves both sides of her waist showing and her black, lacy bra, her hair sweaty and parted hard on one side, showing off the buzzed-short side that Momo had given her the night before.

“What was?” Adrianne asks with a raised eyebrow, marveling at the fact that Gen isn’t wearing a stitch of makeup and she still manages to look like she’s about to sit down for the couch-interview portion of a porn scene.

“The… the set. You guys,” Gen says, the sounds of her bracelets sliding around on her arms tinkling in the dark as she gestures back toward the stage. “Y-You. You were, um.”

“Tell me,” she says, taking a step in closer with her sticks clutched in her hand, voice dropping almost Jeff-low.

Daddies have a lot of things in common.

“Momo said…” Gen starts quietly as lights start to come on backstage, illuminating her summer-dark skin and those dark dark eyes of hers. “He said you, um. That you came onstage. Like, during the show. Was he just fucking with me or--”

“I did,” Adrianne says with a grin, clutching one drumstick against her palm while she twirls the other one in the same hand. “Wanna feel?”

“There you are!” Ian jogs up and throws an arm around Gen’s neck, dragging her in like she’s a dudebro and grinning up at Adrianne with an already-stoned smile. “Killer show, man. Fuckin’ killer.”

“Thanks,” she says flatly, all but glaring at the arm around Gen’s neck.

“Listen, a bunch of us are heading to a bar called the Hideaway over on Franklin,” Gen says, fingering the massive slit on one side of her shirt, drawing all the fabric tight and releasing it, over and over while Adrianne watches unabashedly. “We were just wondering if you wanted to join us?”

“I dunno,” she replies, tugging her phone out of her back pocket and thumbing through her notifications. “I’ve got a girl here in Sacramento I hook up with sometimes. I’ve gotta see what she’s doing after the show first.”

“Probably sitting on your face,” Ian interjects with a grin.

“Well,” Gen says before Adrianne can snark back at him, looking crestfallen and like she’s trying to cover it up with a smile and a shrug, “I mean, it’s just if you want. It’s okay if you’re… you’re busy or whatever.”

“I’ll think about it,” Adrianne replies, reaching out with her drumstick and tugging on the widened, open side of Gen’s shirt to expose the side of her bra for the briefest of seconds before she lets go. Gen slaps a hand over her breast to keep the shirt cover it, and the way she grins before she tries to glare at Adrianne is probably the cutest fucking thing Adrianne’s ever seen.

“See ya,” she says to Gen, glancing over at Ian for a couple of seconds before she walks past them, continuing to the dressing room.

“Dykes are so weird,” Ian says in a stage-whisper.

She changes into her trusty _Come to Daddy_ shirt and a flannel before wrangling her wild hair down under a backwards Cavs snapback so she’s ready to eat some pussy unhindered. She stares in the mirror while Jared gets his dick sucked by a tender young thing behind her on the couch, debating between answering Alexa’s text or finding that shitty bar where Gen is.

Her strapon is already in her bag and ready to go, and she has some new grape soda-flavored lube she’s been wanting to use on just the right pussy. Her phone vibrates in her pocket just as she pictures Gen’s massive dark eyes, and she looks away from her reflection with a frustrated scowl.

“Fuck,” she sighs.

 

Hideaway is less dive-y than it sounds, and she’s pleased to find that they serve food as well as cheap liquor. She settles in at the massive table in the back with all of One Dick Pony and their hangers-on (plus Chad) and orders some parmesan fries and a Jameson and Coke. She only looks up at everyone after she’s ordered, and she finds Gen’s eyes on her the second she does, glittering as she fights and fails to contain a smile.

“Hi,” she mouths with slightly pink cheeks.

Adrianne raises an eyebrow at her and winks, settling back just as Donnie the bassist starts to tell the story of how the whole band got arrested last summer for breaking into a zoo. Her fries come, and she knocks back three whiskey and cokes while she listens to story after story, most of which she’s already heard in the last two weeks, all of them fucking stupid and _Jackass_ worthy and reminding her that she hates straight guys.

She watches Gen the whole time, the way she smiles when Ian looks even vaguely in her direction, the way she forces out a laugh at all the right parts of the stories, the way she picks at her grilled cheese and tries not to look as bored as she so obviously is.

“So, are you completely gay?” Ian asks Adrianne suddenly, turning the attention of the entire table onto her without warning. She crunches on a cube of ice from her glass and stares at him with a carefully blank face.

“Sorry?” she says, giving him a chance to take a different approach.

“Like, do you only like pussy or does it take the right dick?” He snags Gen’s beer and takes a pull of it, gesturing with it as he continues to ramble. “It’s just somethin’ I’ve been wondering. Nobody will give me a straight answer. Not even fuckin’ Chad.”

“Leave me out of this,” Chad says with a weak laugh beside Adrianne, pressing his thigh against hers in what she assumes is an apology.

“Why are you so curious, Ian, my boy?” She lifts her empty glass for a fourth drink, grateful for how her body feels a little looser as she stares at this fratboy fuck.

“Me and Gen were wondering--”

“No, we _weren’t_ ,” Gen says frantically, the first time she’s spoken all night. She turns to Ian with a look of horror, but he pushes on.

“If you were into it, you could join us one night. Let me fuck you while Gen watches. She won’t be involved, but--”

Gen jumps up so fast her chair falls over, and half of the noisy bar turns to stare as she her push her way behind the line of chairs and head for the front door.

Adrianne watches Ian while everyone else watches Gen, her hands balling into fists as he snickers and finishes off her beer, the rest his bandmates joining in until the entire table except Adrianne and Chad is laughing.

“So fucking sensitive,” Ian says loudly, like Gen can still hear him. Adrianne stands up and every fucking person around the table drops dead silent.

“Hand me her purse,” she says to the roadie on the other side of Gen’s empty, fallen chair, her hand out for it as the guy scrambles to obey. She pulls Gen’s purse up on her shoulder with her own bag, reaching into her pocket for her wallet and dropping a couple of twenties down on the table.

“Have fun fisting each other tonight,” she says to the table before she stalks off, leaving behind a quiet bar and a momentarily speechless Ian.

Gen is outside when Adrianne gets there, and she jumps up from the sidewalk with tears in her eyes when she realizes it.

“I’m sorry,” she says with a shuddered, hitching sob. “I didn’t… I didn’t ask him to do that. I didn’t know he was going to do that. I never--”

“Hey,” Adrianne says, moving over to stand in front of her, hands going to Gen’s chilly, bare arms. “I know. Trust me, it’s not the first time a guy’s done that. It’s okay.”

“I don’t know why he gets like that,” Gen says, anger peeking through for the first time since Adrianne’s met her. “I don’t know why he’s such an asshole.”

“Because he was raised to think it’s okay to treat people like shit?” Adrianne replies, giving her arms a squeeze before she lets go. “Hey, I have an idea. Let’s go get a room at the Ramada near the venue for the night. Don’t a shower and a real bed sound amazing?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Gen says as she wipes her eyes, laughing with what sounds like relief. Adrianne shrugs off her flannel like the chivalrous bastard she is and drapes it over Gen’s little shoulders before leading them down the sidewalk and back to the Blue Lamp.

 

The cost of the room eats into Adrianne’s mad money pretty hard, but the sight of the two queen beds and the air conditioner remind her that it’s worth every penny.

“I’m gonna shower,” Gen says, flicking on the bathroom light as Adrianne sprawls out on one of the beds. “I don’t really have anything else to put on though.”

“My bag,” Adrianne replies with her eyes closed, her arms and legs hanging off the sides of the bed, but it feels _so fucking amazing_ to sleep somewhere that doesn’t feel like a coffin. “There’s a t-shirt in there.”

There’s the sound of a bag being unzipped and some rustling around before it suddenly stops.

“Um,” Gen says.

Adrianne doesn’t open her eyes.

“Mm?”

“There’s, um.” Another pause, this one longer. Adrianne cracks an eye open and tips her head back to get a great upside-down view of Gen’s ass.

“What?” she finally asks.

Gen lifts the strapon out of Adrianne’s bag with one finger and holds it up, her eyes wide and unblinking as the veiny purple dick bobs between them.

“That’s my dick,” Adrianne says.

“...I see.” Gen’s face is beet red and she hasn’t looked up from the rubber cock for a second. “What, um--”

“I was going to see Alexa tonight. But I changed my mind.” She watches Gen, lets her eyes drag down her exposed ribs and the side of her stomach, and she has to fold her arms up behind her head to keep from reaching down to rub her own cunt through her jeans.

“ _Oh_ ,” Gen laughs, breathless and relieved. She puts Adrianne’s cock back in the bag with an amazing amount of care and pulls out the faded red t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, holding it up to her small chest and blinking up at Adrianne in horror.

Adrianne turns over onto her stomach and grins up at her.

“It’ll look good on you,” she says.

“It says ‘sit on my face’,” Gen tells her.

Adrianne’s eyes slide from Gen’s down the line of her body like a slow lick, and she’s smirking by the time they come back up.

“Like I said.”

Gen’s face is an even deeper shade of pink as she shakes her head, folding the shirt over her arm and heading for the bathroom in what looks more or less like a scamper. The door closes and the water starts up, and Adrianne turns to stare at the wall keeping her from seeing Gen naked for nearly a full minute before she forces herself to stop.

 _got a room at the ramada w gen_ , she texts to Jared, the only vaguely responsible one. _dont you fuckers leave without me._

She wrestles out of her shitkickers while Jared types out a reply.

_messaged received. u gonna pop her girlcherry?_

She rolls her eyes and stretches out with a long arm to drag the back from the chair over onto the bed. She unscrews the bottle of Wild Turkey with one hand and takes a pull from it as she taps out a reply with the other.

_i’m gonna break in as many holes as she’ll let me in. use a lot of lube with that boy btw._

_too late,_ Jared replies, followed by the grinning demon face.

She grins and tosses her phone on the nightstand, taking another drink as she pushes herself to sit up against the headboard. The bathroom door opens and lets out a cloud of humidity and steam and a gorgeous fucking girl wearing Adrianne’s shirt and no pants.

“It’s not very long,” Gen says as a greeting, tugging on the bottom of the shirt to try and make it cover more of her smooth thighs. Her hair is damp and wavy, her hard little nipples poking through the ancient fabric of the t-shirt so visibly that Adrianne swears she can see each goosebump around them.

“It’s just us girls, Gen.” She takes another drink and swallows lustfully, holding the bottle out for Gen to take when she sits on the end of the bed. 

“I’m so over this tour,” Gen sighs, pulling her legs up onto the bed and folding them up in a complicated, baby-gazelle type way. She swallows a few mouthfuls of cheap bourbon without making a face and passes the bottle back over, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “I’ve only been dating Ian for a few months. He’s always on the road, so being around him used to be a novelty, you know? And now that I’ve seen what he’s like day in, day out…”

“You want to throw him from a moving vehicle?” Adrianne guesses, rubbing her bottom lip along the edge of the bottle where it’s slick with Gen’s spit.

“He’s a complete fucking asshole,” Gen snaps, snatching the bottle from Adrianne as soon as she’s taken a drink. She watches Gen drink an impressive amount before she hands Adrianne the bottle back, her lips shiny wet and pulled into a frown. “And I can’t break up with him right now. I’m in between apartments back in Austin, and I still have another two weeks before I can even go back to work.”

“At least you’re getting laid?” Adrianne tries with a smile, setting the bottle on the nightstand when she realizes her fingertips are a little numb and that she’s leaning forward without meaning to.

“Pfft,” Gen replies with a hard roll of her eyes. “Not really.”

Both of Adrianne’s eyebrows go up, and she forces herself not to move so she doesn’t look like an excited puppy.

“What do you mean, not really?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gen mumbles darkly, staring at the bottle on the end table beside Adrianne but not making a move to grab it. She looks up after a long beat of wordless brooding, those brown eyes finding Adrianne. “Can I ask you a question?”

Adrianne draws one leg up and rests an arm on her knee, letting her thighs splay like a dude as the bill of her snapback digs into the headboard.

“Anything,” she says.

“How did you do it?” Gen asks, so quiet it’s almost a whisper. She scoots further up on the bed, her shirt dragging up so that Adrianne can see between her legs, see the hint of black panties. She chews on her bottom lip so hard she draws blood.

“Do what?” she says distractedly.

“With that girl. Back in San Diego. When your hair was all wet and--”

“Make her squirt?” Adrianne asks, her eyes jumping from the shadowed hint of Gen’s cunt to her open, pretty face. Gen nods, drunk enough now to hold Adrianne’s gaze without shying away. Adrianne can practically feel her clit stiffen, working hard in place of the cock Adrianne only has in her mind and in her duffel bag.

“It was a process,” she says, sprawled out like a man as much as she can, her voice dropping to a stiff-dicked husk. “Gotta get her warmed up first. Make her come a couple of times so she’s a little loose and all slick inside.”

“Then what?” Gen tucks her hair behind her ear and leans forward, the stretched-out neck of Adrianne’s shirt falling off her shoulder.

“Then I get my hand inside of her and fuck her until she begs me to stop.”

Gen swallows, a hard, wet click in the quiet room, and Adrianne pushes up from her sprawl on the bed to move in close to her, ice-blue eyes meeting Gen’s nearly black ones. She reaches down for Gen’s calves and drags them apart and pulls on her until Gen is moving in close to her, spread-legged and gasping.

She manhandles her until Gen is straddling her lap and her arms are wrapped loosely around Adrianne’s neck, all propped up and tall now so she’s staring right down at Adrianne, her sweet little tits rising and falling as she pants.

“How long since somebody took care of you?” Adrianne murmurs.

Gen licks her lips and cradles Adrianne closer, one hand pressed to the back of Adrianne’s hat to keep it on. She shakes her head, sweet and bashful, like she can’t find any words right now.

“You gonna let me, Gen? Hmm? Gonna let me take care of this warm little cunt?” She slides a hand down between them, shoving impatiently at the hem of Gen’s shirt to rub her pussy hard through those flimsy panties, her hips snapping up with a mind of their own when she feels a hard line of metal.

“What’s this?” she whispers, staring up into her eyes from inches away while she shoves Gen’s panties aside and rubs flat over her bare, soaked cunt, fingertips digging into the metal bar running vertically along Gen’s tiny clit. She catches one ball on the end of the piercing between her fingers, Gen’s breath rushing hot into her mouth as she tugs on it, working that steel bar around deep along that thick, pulsing nerve.

“Got your hood pierced? Jesus.” She reaches out to catch Gen’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it hard as she pulls and pushes on the piercing, working Gen’s clit almost agonizingly slow while Gen works her tight body desperately on top of her. “Tell me he eats this pussy every night. Tell me he takes care of this pretty girl.”

“No,” Gen whines, straining on top of her, slim thighs shaking hard on either side of Adrianne’s powerful body. “He… he doesn’t. He doesn’t take care of me.”

Adrianne grins like a cat who got the cream, catching Gen behind the knee and hauling her in closer on her lap, and she tips her head up to kiss her teeth-first just as she brings her big hand down in a viciously hard slap on the meat of Gen’s thigh.

Gen cries out and shoves forward, all but trapping Adrianne’s hand between their still-clothed bodies as Adrianne leans back against the headboard again. She speeds up her laser-focused pluck of Gen’s clit hood piercing, moving it from side to side and back and forth in a frantic, cruel rhythm.

“You be a good girl and come for me just like this and I’ll suck your pussy dry, I promise,” she breathes into Gen’s mouth, feeling her breasts shudder against her own as Gen curls down over her and humps at her hand, her face twisted up like she’s being hurt, like she’s being ruined.

Adrianne flicks her tongue inside of Gen’s parted mouth, tasting the bitterness of Wild Turkey and breathing in the clean-girl smell and actually _feeling_ it when Gen comes, when she falls apart all around her. Gen sobs, the sound loud and bouncing off the walls as she pushes down hard against Adrianne’s hand, trying to get more friction, more touch while she rides out her orgasm.

“Please,” Gen cries, her arms strangle-tight around Adrianne’s neck, the sudden, amazing heat of her body making Adrianne feel violent, like she could fuck straight through Gen’s body and come out the other side. 

She throws her back on the bed and drops down near Gen’s adorable little feet, reminding herself to give them some attention later. She shoves Gen’s legs up and gets a hand on her panties, yanking them hard until they’re up somewhere near her knees. She shoves those legs back until Gen is nearly folding in half, her ass tipped up off the bed, her pussy all bare and soft-lipped and glistening along the slit, still visibly pulsing from her orgasm.

She plants both hands on the backs of her thighs and pushes until Gen’s knees are pressed to her face, and she moves in close to drag her tongue from Gen’s tailbone all the way up to the tiny strip of dark hair at the top of her cunt, spurred on by the sounds Gen is strangling out, with the way she sounds like she’s being ripped apart.

Adrianne closes her eyes, reaches back to pull her hat down snug on her head, and buries her face in tight, juicy pussy.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Gen screams when Adrianne gets her tongue in, the hard knot of metal from her tongue piercing digging in as she laps and fucks at her soaked cunt. She holds Gen down with a forearm across her thighs so she can reach down with her other hand and tug Gen’s pussylips back, lifting up her hood as much as she can so she can wrap her lips around the cutest clit she’s ever seen and suck like Gen’s feeding her honey.

She gets so wet so fast that it feels like a tidal wave, like Adrianne’s being drenched in come, and she forgets everything else to get her hands under Gen’s ass and tip her up even higher, getting her ass in the air and getting up on her knees to bob up and down with a fiercely tight, suctioned grip on her clit, shaking her head furiously back and forth until Gen’s thighs are squeezing at the side of her face and her hat is falling off and that pretty fucking girl of hers is coming in her mouth like Adrianne broke something inside of her.

“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Gen strangles out, a shaky hand pressing to Adrianne’s shoulder, trying to push her away weakly. “Oh god, gimme a second.”

“I’ll slow down but I’m not stopping,” Adrianne pants, reaching up to yank Gen’s panties off the rest of the way so she can shove her slutty legs apart and watch Gen’s cunt convulsing, dripping out a slow drip of cream. “Never gonna stop eatin’ this pretty pussy, Jesus _Christ_.”

She kisses all over Gen’s cunt, tonguing hard at the tight curl of her asshole before she starts to lick around in every crevice, sucking on her inner lips in one mouthful and flicking all around her clit without actually touching it.

Gen whimpers weakly, reaching down between her spread legs and cupping the back of Adrianne’s head. She pushes down to try and get her clit in Adrianne’s mouth and whines when Adrianne avoids it, turns her attention to the plump pink of her outer lips to suck on.

“I don’t…” she starts, hissing when Adrianne’s tongue flicks at the root of her clit, along the top. “I don’t usually come like that. I need something in me to come.”

“Oh, is that right?” Adrianne raises an eyebrow at her before looking back down at her feast, prying Gen’s lips apart with her thumbs and tonguing along her slit just to feel her shake. “You need to get fucked good and deep before you can really come?”

“J-Just… generally.” Gen’s lifted up to watch Adrianne eat her out, her t-shirt dragged up to reveal most of her flat little tummy and a teasing flash of one of her tits. “But, I mean… obviously with you, it’s different.”

“You know what that makes me wonder?” Adrianne asks, reaching over blindly to root around in the back that’s about to fall off the bed, snagging the bottle of lube and twisting the cap off. Gen squirms, reaching down with her own fingers to rub at her pussy, fingers digging in hard against her piercing.

“Hmm?” she moans, trying to hold her thighs apart even wider.

Adrianne squeezes a line of lube out on the fingers of her right hand, rubbing them together until they’re all shiny with grape soda slick. She doesn’t so much as blink as she feeds her long first and middle fingers into Gen’s still unbelievably tight pussy, watching them disappear inside of her at the same time she can feel the clutching, soaking wet heat of her cunt so close around them.

Gen gasps like she’s been shot, every muscle in her beautiful body tight until she sprawls out like a well-paid whore, bearing down hard on Adrianne’s fingers and fucking herself on them shamelessly.

Adrianne climbs up her body, not missing a beat as she slides between Gen’s thighs and grinds on top of her, twisting her wrist so she can improve the angle as she wedges a third finger in and curl-fucks into Gen’s cunt, amazed at how fucking tight she is.

She presses an almost sweet kiss to Gen’s mouth and digs their foreheads together while she fingers her, drowning in the intimate sounds of her barely-contained puppy whimpers, of the wet sounds of her pussy being fucked, of her shuddered, erratic breathing hot on Adrianne’s face.

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful,” she whispers, rocking on top of her like she’s grinding deep, still wearing everything but her fucking shoes as she works on this girl’s third orgasm.

“Turn around and sit on my face,” Gen sighs, like Adrianne dreamed her up herself. Adrianne digs her fingers in until her knuckles are pressed against Gen’s pussy piercing, holding them there as she grins down at her.

“Straight girl, my ass,” she teases, rubbing her thumb in a hard circle over Gen’s clit before she lets go completely, climbing up off the bed and starting to strip.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Gen says as she twists on the bed and relaxes back against the pillows, keeping her thighs spread and her cunt on display, like Adrianne needs the incentive to hurry the fuck up.

“You should see me with my dick out,” Adrianne tells her as she shoves her jeans down without unbuckling or unzipping them, stepping out of them and pulling off her wireless, butch bra to stand over Gen completely naked. She grabs her hat and shoves it back on, tugging the bill down low in the back and climbing back on the bed.

She turns around and throws one leg over Gen’s body, straddling her face with her knees digging into the pillows.

“Tell me what to do,” Gen says, running her hands up and down Adrianne’s thighs and staring straight up at her cunt.

“Just take a deep breath and pretend you’re eating a really juicy peach.” She pulls at Gen’s shirt and tugs it off over her head before they get into anything, getting her hands on those beautiful, small handfuls of so, so soft breasts and god _damn_ , Adrianne fucking loves women.

“I’m re--”

Adrianne spreads her thighs and sinks down right on top of Gen’s face with all of her weight, smothering her with the sopping wet of her pussy. She arches her back and lets her eyes flutter closed, reaching behind her and grabbing Gen by the hair to pull on it hard.

“Put that tongue to work, little girl,” she grits out, digging her cunt in even harder, spreading it out over Gen’s soft, lovely mouth. She shivers when she feels the first lick of her tongue, timid and unsure as it laps at the wet oozing from Adrianne’s rarely-used gash. She starts to rock on Gen’s tongue, groaning when it laps at her harder, when Gen starts sucking and slurping like a grade schooler with a popsicle.

She bets Gen was a delicious little thing back then.

“Good girl,” she whispers, riding her face and reaching down to flick her clit a couple of times just to make it sting and burn. “Can you breathe?”

Gen shakes her head with a weak whimper, her arms wrapped around Adrianne’s thighs and hanging on. Adrianne lifts up and Gen gasps, sucking in huge gulps of air while Adrianne squats over her face, waiting.

“Okay,” Gen pants, arms tightening around Adrianne’s thighs and pulling her back down. “Okay, okay, c’mere, c--”

She smashes her cunt against Gen’s face and starts to fuck her hard, tipping her hips back to get her clit in Gen’s mouth.

“Suck me off, honey,” she sighs when Gen’s lips close around her clit and her nose slides right up into her pussy. “Suck me the fuck off, you nasty little slut.”

Gen’s hips snap up at that, fucking up at nothing desperately. She strangles out a whimper and digs her nails into Adrianne’s thighs, clawing at her while Adrianne ruthlessly rides her face with no regard for Gen’s comfort. 

She brings her hand down in a stinging slap on Gen’s pussy when it humps up at the air again, and the vibration of Gen’s scream around her clit makes her pulse slick all over Gen’s nose. She curls her long body down over Gen’s little one and drags one of her legs wide to get at her, not caring that her fingers are dry now because Gen is so wet she’s soaking the bed. She feeds her middle and ring fingers up into her and starts to fuck her as hard as Jeff fucks fresh boycunt, the toned muscles in her arm bulging with the effort.

Gen’s raw, open-mouthed screams are trapped in the gush of Adrianne’s cunt as they both come at the exact same moment, Adrianne with her clit rubbing against Gen’s bottom teeth and Gen with Adrianne’s fingers pulling relentlessly at her g-spot. She keeps her fingers inside of Gen because she’s fucking obsessed, rubbing at where she’s now loose and sloppy inside, getting four fingers in and massaging her out while Gen drinks down her come, licking her clean and taking care of her like Adrianne’s her fucking husband.

She climbs off of her face after a few long, savoring moments, keeping most of her hand inside of her as she twists around and stretches out half on top of Gen. She smiles as she starts to lick her neck and her face clean of pussy juice, and by the end of it they’re eating at each other’s mouths with starved, nasty licks of tongue. 

“Is that enough?” Gen asks while Adrianne licks at the inside of her bottom lip, over her slick gums. Adrianne adjusts the hat on her head and lets her thumb tease at Gen’s stiff clit as she rubs around inside her fucked-out pussy.

“Is what enough?” she mumbles, kissing down her chin and her neck to finally give some attention to her tits, to her dark, hard little nipples. 

“Am I loose enough now?” She’s still pushing down against Adrianne’s hand, trying to get it deeper, like coming three times isn’t enough, her chest lifted to let Adrianne get at her tits as much as she wants. “Can you fit your hand inside me?”

Adrianne lifts up, dazed and with hearts in her eyes.

“You want me to fist you?” She digs her hand in harder, trying to go deeper, but the crook of her thumb stops it from happening. She searches Gen’s damp, blown-wide eyes and can’t help the growl that starts deep in her chest when Gen nods. She pulls her hand out and grabs onto her hood piercing again, pulling on it so hard that Gen cries out, her nails digging into Adrianne’s arm hard enough to draw blood.

“Say it,” Adrianne whispers.

“Fist me,” Gen breathes, twisting her hips to try and get closer, her beautiful body flushed in splotches all over and shining with sweat. “Please get your fucking hand in me, Adrianne. _Please._ ”

The tube of slick is still uncapped and leaking on the bed, and Adrianne grabs it on her way back to her new home between Gen’s legs. Her pussy is flushed deep pink and swollen, a single, creamy drop of come making a slow trail from her slit to her little taint to her asshole.

Adrianne’s gonna need a week to even fuck all the parts of Gen’s body she wants to.

She sits between her thighs and pulls Gen’s pliant, lean legs to rest on her own, staring at her cunt like she’s in love with it while she pours lube on her right hand.

“You’re so fucked out,” she murmurs, pressing the tip of the tube to Gen’s pussy and squeezing out a shitload of lube inside of her. “Wish you could see. Like you’ve been wrecked by ten dicks already. God, I bet you gape so fuckin’ pretty.”

“Get your hand in me,” Gen begs like it’s her new mantra, like she’s mindless and can’t say anything else. “Gimme your hand gimme your hand, please--”

Adrianne feeds her four fingers again and shoves them deep to ease that ache, her left hand sliding down to rub at her own clit while she does. 

“You might not squirt,” she says, trying to be reasonable even though all she wants to do is get elbow deep in Gen’s pussy and punch her so loose she’ll need days to recover. “We’ll try, but--”

“Give. Me. Your. Fucking. Hand,” Gen all but snarls, reaching down with both of her own and pulling on Adrianne’s arm like she’s trying to feed it up into herself. Adrianne shifts on the bed and curls down to get closer, trying her damnedest not to fall in love right here before she even gets her whole hand in.

“Just relax,” she says quietly, calm as Momo when he’s trying to get his dick in anybody. “Just breathe for me, babe.”

Gen nods, soft and docile as Adrianne rubs her clit with her thumb before she tucks it in against her palm and spreads the lube out to coat all the way up to her wrist. The widest part of her hand is the sprawl of her big knuckles, and she twists and turns her fingers inside of Gen as she pushes forward, trying to ease them inside of her as gently as she can.

Gen’s pussy is stretched wide, the skin just above her taint so strained and thin that it’s white. Gen starts to whimper, her dark eyebrows drawn together while she clutches at Adrianne’s forearm, like she’s not sure if she wants to beg for more or beg her to stop.

“Breathe,” Adrianne whispers.

Gen nods, fast and frantic, sweat dripping down the sides of her temple as her tight body arches up hard. She finally takes a deep breath, and on the exhale Adrianne grits her teeth, tenses her arm, and pushes.

Her hand slips inside of Gen’s cunt and is immediately cradled in suffocating heat, and Gen throws her head back and screams, shoving all of her weight down on Adrianne’s hand as her feet skid across the mattress.

“ _Fuck_!” she sobs, her voice raw and completely destroyed, and Adrianne folds down in half to get an up-close look at how stuffed full Gen’s cunt is. Her stomach even looks puffy, soft and pooched with Adrianne’s hand, her little clit standing up hard and a deep, blood-pink. 

Adrianne digs her knees into the mattress and starts to move her hand inside of her, slowly bringing all her fingers down to curl against her palm into a fist so that there’s just the wide, bulging knot of her fist in Gen’s tiny, attention-starved cunt. She pulls up inside of her to make sure the bumps of her knuckles press into Gen’s swollen g-spot, and when she starts to finally fuck her, it’s like a switch gets flipped.

“Yes,” Gen hisses, her head pressed back against the pillow, feet digging into the mattress so that her entire lower body lifts up off the bed. “Right there right there fuck me right there.”

Adrianne groans as she steadies herself and starts to punch into Gen’s body, pushing right into all that beautiful, drenched pink, the sounds of it squelching and soaked and filthy. She grits her teeth when Gen’s cunt starts to clench up, trying to force her out, but she just hangs on and keeps on fucking her, wringing her out on her fist and pulling the most scraped-out, impossible animal-fuck sounds out of this sweet, quiet girl.

Gen’s tits bounce like a pornstar’s while Adrianne gets in deeper and deeper, half of her forearm swallowed up when Gen starts to convulse around her arm, a flush spreading fast over her body. She falls wordlessly back on the bed, only the whites of her eyes showing as she starts to shake apart on Adrianne’s fist.

Adrianne pushes as deep as Gen will let her and twists her arm around and around, amazed that she’s in this deep when only forty-five minutes ago she was fighting to get two fingers in. When she pulls most of the way out until the bulk of it is stretching her as wide as it can, Gen gushes come out, soaking her hand and overflowing on the already ruined comforter, and she’s screaming now like she’s being stabbed to death, all growled and deep and invaded. Adrianne digs her hand in deep again to settle in, giving Gen something to clutch and cling to while a fifth orgasm rips through her.

She quiets down after what feels like ten minutes of sopping wet, crushing climax after climax, and she looks murdered when she finally stops moving on the bed, hair in her mouth, tears falling silently from her eyes. 

Adrianne keeps her arm inside of her but doesn’t move it, just feeling the rabbit-race of Gen’s heartbeat throbbing all around her, clutching desperately like she still doesn’t wanna let Adrianne go.

She didn’t squirt, but she had an orgasm so good she passed out.

“There’s a good girl,” Adrianne whispers, leaning down to lick at the cream Gen’s still leaking out around her arm, pressing a lingering, sucking kiss to her clit. Gen rouses then, hissing softly as she tries to shy away from it. 

“Nn,” Gen whines, trying to close her thighs around Adrianne’s arm.

“You ready to stop?” Adrianne sits up carefully, trying to keep her arm still. Gen can only nod, one arm flung over her eyes now as her stomach twitches, her whole body trembling with aftershocks. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go slow. Just keep breathing, and try not to tense up.”

The few inches of her forearm are easy, and she unfolds her fist when it comes time to ease her hand out. She presses her left hand flat on Gen’s belly, feeling her tense up just a little when she gets her knuckles out and finally the rest of her hand.

Gen is panting by the time it’s all said and done, her pussy deep red and pushed out inside, everything swollen right to the opening except for the tiny, gaped space right along the bottom. Adrianne licks her lips, resisting the temptation to shove Gen’s legs apart again and suck on her ruined cunt, not taking no for an answer until she’s had her fill.

One day soon. Fuck, she’s gotta.

“Good girl,” she whispers warmly as Gen brings her legs together and turns over onto her side. She kisses the arch of Gen’s foot and the flushed curve of her kneecap, kissing up her thigh and her hip and the side of her breast and snugging up behind her, fitting her tall body against Gen’s jailbait-girl one. She wraps an arm around her and hugs Gen back against herself, pressing a kiss to her jaw and blowing cool air across her overheated skin. “God, that was so fucking hot.”

“That was amazing,” Gen slurs, resting her arms over Adrianne’s and offering her neck up for more kisses. “I can’t even move.”

“You took me this deep,” Adrianne says low against her ear, guiding Gen’s hands down to her still-damp arm to show her how deep she was lodged in that perfect pussy. She sucks on Gen’s earlobe and kisses down the line of neck to the hollow of her throat. “You’re such a fistslut.”

“Think I need that tattooed across my knuckles,” Gen says with a tired grin, rubbing at Adrianne’s fisting arm like she’s worshipping it, thanking it.

“You do that, and I’ll drive overnight across the country to punch you inside-out whenever you need me to. Swear to fucking God.” She worms her other arm under Gen’s body and brings her hands up to squeeze her tits, kneading at them as she sucks on the side of her neck, her cunt pressed fully against the curve of Gen’s ass.

“Sleep for awhile,” Adrianne whispers against her sweaty skin, strong fingers twisting at her nipples. “I’ve got a purple dick meant for your ass, and we’ve got this room until 10am.”

“How am I supposed to walk back to the bus?” Gen smirks, arching back and rubbing her ass hard against Adrianne.

“I’ll carry you, princess.” Adrianne sucks a kiss at the point of Gen’s jaw and forces herself to stop, her hands staying on her tits but not molesting them anymore.

“Took care of me,” Gen mumbles, already so soft against her.

“Bet your ass I did,” Adrianne whispers.

 

“It was cool of you guys to get me dinner,” Ian says as he licks his fingers clean of pizza grease, one eye on the Cowboys game and the other on the way Jeff, Jared, and Jason are all staring at him. “Thanks, bros.”

“So, Ian, we have a question,” Jason says from his stoner sprawl on the couch, wearing nothing but torn-up jeans and chest hair, the massive line of his dick visible through tight denim. “Are you completely straight?”

Ian looks between the three of them, realizing this very second how fucking huge they are, how stacked they are, especially next to him. He shifts uneasily where he’s sitting on the arm of the couch, turning his full attention to the TV.

“Uh,” he says with a laugh, gesturing up at the football game like that’s a full answer. “ _Yeah_? I mean, _obviously_ , what th--”

“Because me and the boys were thinkin’,” Jeff cuts in, reaching down to finger down his zipper before reaching in to pull his beer bottle-thick Daddy dick out. “That we’d like you to join us tonight.”

“You won’t have to do much,” Jared continues, standing up nearly six and a half feet tall and stepping in close to Ian, grabbing him by his mop of brown curls and pulling him in until Ian’s face is smashed against the zipper of his jeans and the bulge of his terrifyingly huge prick. “Just get that ass up so we can use that tight hole of yours.”

“Haven’t pissed inside a boy in a few weeks. I think tonight’s the night,” Jason sighs, squeezing his dick through his jeans and reaching over to grab Ian by the arm.

“What the fuck!?” Ian tries to fight them off, to get away from the scent of Jared’s dick, to pull away from Jason’s deathgrip on his arm, but he can’t do anything, can’t move an inch. “Get off me, you fuckin’ fags! Let me go!”

“Oh, boy,” Jeff sighs in that gruff voice of his, taking the meat of his dick in his hand and slapping Ian hard across the face with it. “I don’t think you’re gonna get much say in things tonight.”

“Let me _go_!” He launches himself off the arm of the couch, falling when they all suddenly release him at the same time. They start laughing all at once, mostly gasping, gravelly smokers’ laughs as Ian trips over his own feet in his hurry to get to the door of the trailer. “You fucking _sick fucks!_ ”

“You better run, pussyboy!” Jason calls after him as he stumbles down the stairs and out into the parking lot of the venue, headed for the van where his band is, where everybody is nice and straight.

The sound of their demented laughter follows him the whole way.


End file.
